jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Bard
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Good Reflex / Excellent Will Hit-Die: D6 Skill Points: 6 (all) Proficiencies: Simple and Bard Weapons / Light Armor, and Basic Shields Initiative: Dex or Int Level Progression Spell Progression Class Features Bardic Music Basics: all Bardic Music abilities are at will. it takes a move action to activate one, and it is a free action to maintain it for 1 round per Bard level. you may extend this duration by 1 minute by making a successful Perform check DC (10+ Bard level+ 1 for each check already made to extend the performance). there is no minimum rank in Perform to use any Bardic Music, and the effects only last as long as the Bard sings. while maintaining any Song, the Bard may not speak or use any ability that requires speech (such as spells with verbal components. these effects are supernatural. Combine Songs: '''at level 8, the Bard may activate two Songs (or activate a second Song while maintaining one) at the same time, as a standard action. you may maintain both Songs with a move action for 1 round per Bard level, and you may extend this duration in the same manner as 1 Song (but the DC increases by 2 for each round of extension). '''Songs: Inspire Competence: you may grant the listed value as a morale bonus to a target's skill checks for a specific skill while your song lasts. Inspire Courage: as PHB. Fascinate: as the PHB. Countersong: you grant allies a resistance bonus equal to your Cha on saves against Sonic and Language Dependent effects , and ER equal to your class level against sonic damage. Inspire Greatness: as PHB Song of Freedom: each round, one close target may make a second save (with a bonus equal to the Bard's Inspire Courage value) to end an ongoing effect that they failed their initial save against. any given target may only receive one additional save per effect. allies also receive a bonus equal to Bard's Cha on Maneuver checks to oppose Maneuver attacks, and on Escape checks to escape from a grapple. Inspire Heroics: as PHB Rapture of the Song: while maintaining any Song, the Bard may apply to themselves any one of the Rapture benefits that they have access to. Crescendos: if the Bard maintains a Song for 3 rounds, they may end the Song as a standard action in order to activate the crescendo associated with that Song. at level 19, if the Bard is maintaining 2 Songs, they may end them both as a full round action. Tune of Misfortune (Inspire Competence): the Bard may cause a close target to receive a penalty to attack, save, and skill rolls equal to 1 + the number of extra rounds of singing, for a number of rounds equal to the Bard's Cha; on a successful Will save the duration is reduced to one round (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha). Song of Life (Inspire Courage): convert an amount of lethal damage equal to (class level + extra rounds of singing) on a close target into non-lethal damage. this ability may be used on a given target only once per day. Suggestion (Fascinate): the Bard may give a Suggestion (as the spell) to a fascinated creature, with a Will save to negate (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha). the Bard may affect an additional creature for every 2 class levels beyond 8th. the duration of the Suggestion effect is equal to 1 minute per class level + 1 minute for each extra round of singing. Songdeath (Countersong): target creature in close range suffers sonic damage equal to (1d4 per 2 class levels + 1 point per extra round of singing), with a Fortitude save for half (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha). Anthem of Thunder and Pain (Inspire Greatness): close ray dealing 1d6 per 3 class levels electricity damage, with a number of secondary rays equal to the number of extra rounds the Song was maintained (you take a -4 penalty on the secondary ray attacks). Aria of Everywhere (Song of Freedom): Bard teleports a distance equal to (5' per class level + 5' per extra round of singing). Encore: '''whenever the Bard uses their crescendo ability, they may restart one of the Songs that just ended as a swift action. doing so requires making a Perform check (DC 20 + number of rounds the Song was maintained + 5 times the number of encores used today). the DC doubles if the Bard chooses to maintain both songs in a Double Crescendo. '''Other Features Amazing Luck: once per day, the Bard may reroll any attack, check or save (before the result is applied). Cantrips: ''' the Bard knows three Cantrips at level 1, and learns an additional one at levels 3, 7, 11, and 15. choose from the list below: Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Flare, Ghost Sound, Light, Lullaby, Mage Hand, Mending, Prestidigitation '''Lore: as PHB 'Bardic Knowledge'. Evasion: when the Bard succeeds on a Reflex save against any effect that states 'save for half', they additionally negate an amount of damage equal to their Evasion value.